Descendants: Afterwards-Mal and Ben
by Jellyfish3012
Summary: Episode 1 of Descendants: Afterwards-Mal and Ben announce their engagement to their friends.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**So, I had put out a Descendants 3 story idea, with another SYOC idea, as a sequel to my sequel. However, one thing led to another and I had to delete it due to time restraints, not enough reviews, and issues with my computer's email (it's a long story). Anyways, I'm very sorry to all of you who I thanked for your submissions, and raised your hopes, but I will not be publishing a Descendants 3 in the foreseeable future. Instead, I will focus more on the original characters, and right a series of one-shots, all in separate stories, about these characters. Each one will focus on two characters and their interactions. This idea was inspired by yv1029, one of my favorite authors. Check out her Descendants stories too!**

 **Sometime this afternoon, I will give this Author's Note a second chapter, which will be my first one-shot for the series. Thanks for all the support my stories have received. If you have any questions concerning Descendants 3, please PM me or write a review. Thanks!**


	2. Episode 1

**So this first one-shot is going against my story Descendants Couples, since in DC Mal's friends were snooping during Ben's proposal, and in this story, they don't know yet. But anyways, enjoy.**

Ben and Mal grasped each other's hands and dived into the crystal-clear waters of the Enchanted Lake. Ever since their engagement Ben had been teaching Mal how to swim. Swimming was a major part of his summer, and he wanted her to start being part of it. As their heads bobbed up from the water, Mal spit out a stream of water.

She glared at him. "Why did you hold my hand when we jumped? You practically through me in!" Ben smiled at her.

"Sorry, but I couldn't bear being without my beautiful Fiancée's touch for too long," he held a hand to his heart dramatically.

Mal couldn't help but chuckled. They splashed around for a couple more hours, and finally got out of the lake onto their own little gazebo. "Mal," Ben began to ask, "When are you going to tell them?" By them, he was referring to all of their friends.

Mal's smile faded. "I don't know. We're going to get so much media attention with you being a King and all."

Ben smiled at her. "If you can't handle announcing an engagement, I don't know how you're going to do as Queen."

"Ben!" she lightly punched him in the arm. "That's not funny."

He was laughing though. "You should tell Evie, Jay and Carlos. I'll tell Doug, Chad, Jane, Audrey, and Lonnie. Then we'll announce it to our parents. We can deal with the media later."

She smiled and the two rode home on his motorbike. He dropped her off at the girl's dorms, and she walked to hers and Evie's. She walked in the room. Her face fell when she saw that Evie wasn't there. She had all her courage up to tell her, expecting her to wake up all of Auradon. Suddenly, to Mal's luck, Evie walked through the doorway.

Evie smiled. "Hi, M!"

Mal asked, "Where were you?"

"With Doug," Evie looked away from Mal, obviously hiding a wide smile.

Mal raised her eyebrows. "Another study date?"

Evie nodded.

"I would think by now, you've studied past college," Mal chuckled.

Evie blushed. "We had time to do some other things…"

"Oh?" Mal questioned.

"How was the Enchanted Lake?" Evie asked Mal, quickly changing the subject.

"Fun," Mal replied. "E, Ben and I have something to tell you."

Evie looked at her. "What is it?"

"Well," Mal began, "we're engaged." She held up her hand showing Evie her engagement ring.

Evie's eyes widened. The ruby jewels were shaped like a strawberry, Mal's favorite food. Evie let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Mal! How long have you been engaged?" Evie shrieked.

"About 5 days." Mal replied. Evie resumed her screaming. Mal brought her fingers up to her ears, and brought her pinkies in front of her face. Suddenly, Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie rushed up to the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Audrey asked, concerned.

"We heard Evie screaming," Lonnie looked concerned.

Evie stopped screaming, to let Mal unplug her ears. "I told Evie that Ben and I were engaged, and she just…." Mal had no time to finish, due to the resuming of screaming from Evie, as well as 3 more coming from Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane. Mal ran out of the room, and shout the door, which barely muffled the screaming. She reached into her pocket, and dug out her phone. She was going to announce it to Jay and Carlos, but instead she found about 10 texts from both, asking why they heard screaming from Evie and their respective girlfriends. Mal quickly texted them both about the engagement. There were no more texts after that. Mal could just imagine Evie's shrill screaming coming out of Jay's body. As she started to laugh to herself, Doug and Chad both ran up to Mal in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Doug asked.

"Why are they screaming?" Chad pointed to the sounds on the other side of the closed door.

 _Apparently Ben hasn't gotten to anybody,_ Mal thought. "This is what's wrong!" She held up her strawberry-shaped engagement ring and rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" Doug asked.

"It's my engagement ring!" Mal said.

"With who?" Chad asked.

"With Fairy Godmother, Chad." Mal responded sarcastically. "Who do you think? Ben!"

Chad and Doug looked at each other. Both ran off yelling, "Aziz, Guess what?" Aziz was the son of Aladdin and one of the best athletes on the Tourney team. Mal chuckled. This night had involved too much screaming.


End file.
